I Can't Love You
by miyu201
Summary: Apa stok wanita di Konoha sudah habis, sehingga dia bisa jatuh cinta padaku? Bukankah ada Hinata yang lemah lembut, Tenten yang tegar dan Ino yang cantik?


**Hai minna, ketemu lagi di fic baru aku. Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih karena udah mau mampir ke sini. Kali ini aku mencoba membuat song fic dengan menggunakan lagunya Derby Romero yang judulnya Tuhan Tolong.**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Sakura's POV**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**I Can't Love You**

Naruto terus saja menatap mangkuk berukuran jumbo yang berisi ramen di hadapannya sekarang. Berkali-kali dia berusaha menahan air liurnya agar tidak keluar. Rasanya ingin sekali aku tertawa karena tingkahnya itu. Tingkahnya sekarang benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan ratusan permen dari sinterklas.

"Sakura-chan, benarkah ini untukku?" Naruto bertanya antusias. Tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ramen itu.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Itu buatanku sendiri. Awas saja kalau kau tidak menghabiskannya!" kataku sedikit mengancam.

Bukannya takut mendengar ancaman kecilku, Naruto malah menatap ramen itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sakura-chan, membuatkannya untukku?" tanyanya antusias. Dan sekali lagi, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku terlalu malas menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu. Ditatapnya diriku dan mangkuk ramen itu berulang kali. Sekilas wajah Naruto terlihat memerah saat menatapku.

_Kurasa getaran cinta_

_Di setiap tatapan matanya_

Apa wajahnya memerah karena dia sedang merasakan getaran cinta saat kami bertatapan? Ah! Cukup! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Naruto mencintaiku? Hei! Itu hal tergila yang pernah aku dengar. Kugelengkan kepalaku berulang-ulang. Berusaha meyakinkan hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Hening.

Tapi kata Sai....

_...dia benar-benar mencintaimu!_

Benarkah? Benarkah Naruto mencintaiku? Hei! Bercandakan! Aku bahkan tidak pernah bersikap lembut padanya. Apa stok wanita di Konoha sudah habis, sehingga dia bisa jatuh cinta padaku? Bukankah ada Hinata yang lemah lembut, Tenten yang tegar dan Ino yang cantik?

_Andai ku coba tuk berpaling_

_Akankah sanggup kuhadapi kenyataan ini_

Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan embel-embel _–chan _segala? Kenapa dia selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia? Kenapa dia selalu rela berkorban untukku? Apa semua itu karena dia benar-benar mencintaiku?

Lalu kenapa sekarang jantungku jadi berdebar-debar saat dekat dengannya? Apa aku juga sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Hinata mencintai Naruto. Aku tahu itu! Naruto juga tahu hal itu! Bahkan mungkin saja Naruto sudah membalas pernyataan cinta Hinata. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menunggu Sasuke-kun kembali. Walaupun mungkin aku tidak akan pernah ada di hatinya. Aku akan selalu menunggu kepulangannya. Karena itu aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Naruto! Tidak boleh!

_Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku_

_Janganlah kau biarkan diriku_

_Jatuh cinta kepadanya_

Hinata adalah wanita yang paling sempurna untuk Naruto. Dia selalu bisa bersikap lembut dan rela berkorban demi Naruto. Tidak seperti aku yang selalu bersikap kasar dan malah membuat dia selalu berkorban untukku.

_Sebab andai itu terjadi_

_Akan ada hati yang terluka_

_Tuhan tolong diriku_

Mungkin saja Sasuke-kun akan membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar saat dia kembali nanti. Mungkin dia akan membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mendengar semua keluh kesahnya, seseorang yang dapat membuat dia melupakan semua kegundahan hatinya. Selama bertahun-tahun, aku selalu berharap menjadi orang yang selalu berada disampingnya itu.

_Walaupun terasa indah_

_Andaikan ku dapat jaga dirinya_

_Namun harus tetap bertahan_

_Menjaga cinta yang tlah lebih dulu ku jalani_

"Sakura-chan, ramennya enak sekali! Nanti buatin lagi ya." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai makan ramen buatanku. Mangkuk berukuran jumbo yang tadinya berisi ramen pun sekarang sudah terlihat kosong.

"Wah kau rakus sekali ya!" Kali ini, aku yang terlihat begitu antusias. Syukurlah sepertinya ramenku cukup enak sehingga dihabiskannya sampai tak tersisa sehelai mie pun. "Naruto...." kupanggil namanya dengan lembut. Aku bisa melihat wajah polosnya yang terlihat bingung sekarang. Ya tentu saja dia bingung karena aku tidak pernah memanggil namanya selembut ini. "....terima kasih." bisikku pelan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapanku barusan. Sepertinya dia butuh sedikit waktu untuk mencerna ucapanku. "Bicara apa kamu, Sakura-chan? Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah dibuatkan ramen olehmu." Dan hanya sepersekian detik, Naruto sudah kembali memamerkan gigi putihnya padaku.

"Ah...bukan tentang ramen." bantahku. "Maksudku....itu....aku..." Hei! Kenapa aku jadi sangat gugup sekarang. Perasaan aneh apa yang sedang menghantuiku sekarang? Kutundukkan kepalaku agar dia tidak melihat kegugupanku.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto tampak sedang menunggu kelanjutan ucapanku dengan penasaran.

"Naruto." Kuangkat kepalaku, lalu kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. Dan setelah aku mengeluarkan semua keberanianku, aku pun mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama ini." kataku pada akhirnya.

Hening.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang. Dia hanya menatapku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku janji! Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menghargai perasaanmu." lanjutku tanpa menunggu tanggapan Naruto atas ucapanku tadi.

Setelah diam sejak tadi, Naruto mendekatiku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sakura-chan, aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau bahagia." katanya pelan sambil terus memamerkan senyumannya padaku. "Karena aku selalu......" Ucapan Naruto terputus. Dia terlihat sedang menelan ludah sekarang. Apa yang ingin dikatakannya sampai wajahnya terlihat begitu memerah sekarang?

_Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku_

_Janganlah kau biarkan diriku_

_Jatuh cinta kepadanya_

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Karena aku selalu men......"

"Naruto-kun, kau dipanggil Kakasih-sensei. Katanya ada urusan penting." Sai tiba-tiba saja sudah hadir diantara kami dengan gumpalan asap khas ninjanya.

"Sai! Kau kenapa sih? Selalu saja tidak bisa membaca situasi!" Naruto terlihat sangat kesal sekarang. Sepertinya dia kesal karena Sai telah memotong ucapannya.

-

-

Semenit berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto terus saja mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada Sai, sementara Sai hanya pasrah menerima kekesalan Naruto. "Sudah. Sudah. Jangan bertengkar lagi." leraiku pada mereka berdua.

"Sekali lagi kau mengganggu! Kugantung kau!" kata Naruto yang masih terlihat kesal pada Sai.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. "Naruto, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku harus memeriksa keadaan Tsunade-sama sekarang." kataku berpamitan pada Naruto.

"Ah iya! Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum. "Kalau tak ada si pemuda sialan ini! Aku pasti sudah mengantarmu." Lanjutnya sambil melirik Sai dengan aura membunuh.

Setelah berpamitan pada mereka berdua, aku pun segera meneruskan langkahku.

Huf....akhirnya aku tetap tidak tahu apa yang ingin Naruto ucapkan. Mungkinkah dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Ah Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berharap begitu. Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menyakiti perasaan Hinata dan Sasuke-kun.

_Sebab andai itu terjadi_

_Akan ada hati yang terluka_

_Tuhan tolong diriku_

Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Naruto lagi. Selama ini aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya.

Huf...mungkin memang lebih baik begini.

-

-

**-TAMAT-**

**-----------------------**

**Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin membuat song fic dengan lagu ini hehe. Tapi baru bisa kesampaian sekarang. Lagunya kayak menggambarkan perasaan Sakura deh. Coba dia jatuh cinta sama Naruto, udah pasti nggak akan ada NaruHina dan SasuSaku lagi dong. Betul nggak?**

**Hm...endingnya menggantung ya? Huf... mau gimana lagi, kan memang masih menggantung kisah cinta mereka di animanganya haha. Saya juga bingung gimana endingnya haha.**

**Maaf kalau jelek dan jadi nggak jelas gini ya. Aku memang nggak ada bakat nulis sih.*o*' **

**REVIEW?**


End file.
